1. Technical Field
This document provides methods and materials relating to obesity. For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in treating obesity and identifying agents having the ability to treat obesity.
2. Background Information
Obesity is increasingly viewed as a serious and growing public health problem. In fact, excessive body weight can predispose a mammal to various diseases such as cardiovascular diseases, diabetes mellitus type 2, sleep apnea, and osteoarthritis. Elucidating the signaling mechanisms by which high fat caloric diet induces obesity can help provide a better understanding of this condition.